


illusion of beauty

by InBlackSneakers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Routine, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InBlackSneakers/pseuds/InBlackSneakers
Summary: Hi, I'm Sai Remail, I was twelve, was born in St. Petersburg, later moved to Kyoto to learn in elementary school Taminato, I like to look at the starry sky, I do not like coffee, prefer tea and biscuits with marmalade, nice to meet you! — she holds out her hand, smiling happily. Takashi shakes the outstretched hand and looks into her blue-gray eyes.





	illusion of beauty

In Japan today it is foggy and cold, despite the fact that this rarely happens. White Sakura recently started to bloom, and the festival of o-Hanami, which began in Tokyo will soon come to Kyoto. The moon is poorly light streets, squares, parks. The wind rustles the branches of the trees. Time slowly goes on.

Fumayo Takashi — Japanese animator living in the area Simage. Know him in various hotels and small bakeries, which smells of cinnamon rolls and freshly brewed coffee.

Waking up and looking around their temporary possession of sleepy eye, Takashi-kun sat down on the bed. Long black hair falling on the face obscuring visibility. The white blanket was thrown back and the guy went to look for the next clean t-shirt from your Luggage. Encased in grey jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt, which soon will be stained with ketchup or soy sauce, he collects things in a backpack and goes downstairs, where I sit just a couple of people: administrator in a dark blue jacket and the same color pants, the girl on retsepshene in a black kimono, and a little girl, age nine or ten, in a turquoise dress and white bow, holding two tails. Passing the room key and smiled languidly employee of the Japanese left the building which was adorned with a neon sign "Piece Hostel Kyoto", burning the weak purple light.

On the streets a few people, not surprisingly, it's six in the morning. Takashi-kun goes to a small cafe located just a seven minute walk from the hotel. Not particularly hurrying anywhere, he slowly walked to the secret place to eat Katsu-Sando and chat with Miku Takashi — his sister working here as a waitress.

When you come to the right place he knocked on the glass door. Quiet steps are heard from the other side, allowing a view of a girl with blue hair, braided in a sloppy tail and a maroon kimono tied with a tight belt. She smiles and lets Fumayo in a cafe.

"Onu-sama, what will?" — asked Miku, looking at his brother who had not seen for more than a year.

"Hey, Ome-Chan! If not difficult, to me as a child?" — the guy blushes.

"Katsu-Sando medium rare?" — Miku fits and hugs my brother.

"Yeah, would be nice." — the Japanese nods and responds to hugs.

Japanese woman leaves and goes into the kitchen while Takashi-kun sits down at a table and observes how the young red chaikhana Keeper pours him tea and leaves. He touches the lip of the porcelain Cup, sipping a hot drink and closing his eyes. Soon Miku brings another hot, tasty sandwiches and puts them on the table, sitting down and taking the next one.

You don't mind?

"No, it's okay," Fumio also takes his and bites off a piece. White bread, soft fried meat and mayonnaise — a typical meal of a guy with no time for cooking the same rolls, — "how are you doing?"

"Oh, all right, brother. Recently met with our bartender closer." — also taking a bite of the sandwich, not cooked in the tradition of Japanese cuisine.

"How is he?"

"Quite a nice guy, like you a bit." — she smiles.

"What is interesting?" — raises one eyebrow and stares blankly at his sister.

"As boring!" — Miku laughs and shoves his brother's shoulder.

Takashi-kun is smiling. He rarely goes to communicate with her because of the constant travel to hotels, cities and regions. He sighs, knowing that soon will have to leave her again. A Japanese man stands up and rummages in the bag, trying to find something.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" — in the voice of Takashi Junior sounded notes of sadness — sorry, I thought we will spend more time together.

"Yes, soon my flight, I don't miss it" — pulls from her backpack a small notebook and handed it to his sister, here, here excerpts of scenes from the anime, we're working on.

"Wai, this is so nice" — in the eyes again those defiant spark she is happy — thank you, brother, see you soon.

"Of course, Miku, I promise!" — he hugs her goodbye and walks away quite happy with this meeting.

Train station meets a guy a huge number of people. To be honest, Fumio does not know where all these people here. Although, in principle, of course — he was at my sister's over an hour! Five minutes later, his train arrives at the platform, and therefore ought to occupy a place in the queue, so as not to interfere with everyone else.

Entering the train, he took his regiment, got out of the book bags. It was written in smooth English characters " Ray Bradbury. Fahrenheit 451"  
Takashi loved American literature, it was the only thing that could calm him down, a thing that could snatch him from this harsh reality. And so, he closes his eyes imagining this alternate world, which recently walked through the fire, burning everything in its path. Where there is nothing but lies and betrayal. And it's fun to watch how this collapsed little world of the protagonist, who is in a different situation even did not pay attention.

Takashi put the book down after about six hours of continuous reading. Outside the window it was dusk; the sky appeared the stars. The wheels of the train quietly and monotonously banging on the rails. Moonlight softly covered the room. He turned on the lamp, and does not think of anything better, decided to get some air. In these trains there is a special stage where you can sit.

Fumayo came out of his room and turned on the flashlight on my phone. Everything was pretty dark and the light was exactly the thing that was necessary so as not to stumble.

Barely reaching, he almost cried out, but he gagged on the steps sat a girl. She was about eleven, in the darkness of night, color of hair was clearly visible, but Takashi decides that they were white.It was probably just the moonlight. Her smell, gasoline, fresh grass and something else. Oh, sure it's a black tea with milk, or, still, bitter coffee? No, definitely tea!

Takashi-kun throws his thoughts when the girl begins tugging him by the shoulder, clearly asking, "are You feeling okay?", what the guy shakes his head, reaches out a hand and says:

"Hi, I Fumayo Takashi, I'm twenty-five years, live in the area Shimoga, working as an animator, I love American literature and hot coffee in the morning, and you?"

"Hi, I'm Sai Remail, I was twelve, was born in St. Petersburg, later moved to Kyoto to learn in elementary school Taminato, I like to look at the starry sky, I do not like coffee, prefer tea and biscuits with marmalade, nice to meet you!" — she holds out her hand, smiling happily. Takashi shakes the outstretched hand and looks into her blue-gray eyes.

It seemed that this girl can talk about everything. Starting with public institutions serves the best blueberry muffins and ending with opinions about politics Union countries, Japan and Russia. You can talk about graphic tablets, electronics, mechanisms, and tube the evening with a Cup of warm tea in his hands. But.

***

Takashi jumps up from his berth and looks around: bulb included, stars and the moon Shine bright in the sky, the book rests on his lap, and beside her rests a small note and a Polaroid photograph. He picks up a leaf and reading what was written smooth, neat handwriting.

_Hey, Hey! If you're reading this, most likely I had to leave._  
It wasn't a dream, my really name is Sai, but I don't live in Kyoto. I'm **not live** in principle. Not exist.  
Me no, I fade with each passing day more and it seems to me that **~~THEY will SOON COME after ME~~** you will soon cease to remember me.  
I think you would be able to forget our meeting and our friendship in General. You-you remember me? I-I hope so.  
Don't look for me, Takashi-kun, just remember me. Remember our conversation in general, I gave hints, I'm not guilty of this? I hope so.  
I **~~~~**should not lose you. Can't. So... good luck.

_Until we meet again._

The tears stream on her cheeks guy. They will not meet? Yes, it is. He won't look anymore in her blue eyes, right? Talk to her heart to heart? Yes, this is the end.  
Whoa, what's this? He picks up the photocard and contemplates it. Is he? Where? Here he is nine, he is in purple shirt and black jeans. And next... Sai? Yes. It's in a red sailor and Jean shorts in the knee, in the background of the Kremlin, and it is not surprising that Fumayo remembers nothing. It was a long time ago!  
Now he will search for the light crown everywhere. He promises this.

Goodbye, Takashi-kun, until we meet again.


End file.
